Un sí definitivo
by Ame8910
Summary: Desde que lo vio, sintió algo especial, amaba verlo bajo los árboles y sobre todo escribir, pero cuando su relación es muy fuerte, debía hacerle un cumpleaños inolvidable y un par de argollas cumplen el objetivo. [One Shot participa en el concurso "Kersmits" del grupo RiRen Proyect/ Riren/Ereri]


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina XDD

Advertencia: Lemmon y un intento de Sukes XDD

Feliz cumpleaños Levi, sigue así de sexy

* * *

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio, él trabajaba a medio tiempo en una cafetería, cerca de la torre de Tokio y donde los arboles de cerezo se veían más hermosos en su florecimiento.

Él se encontraba con un traje bastante elegante, un saco cuello tortuga color azul oscuro, igual que su pantalón y su gabán le llegaba más abajo de su rodilla de color negro, un maletín en su manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros, su mirada estaba en ese árbol seco, cubierto de nieve y una pequeña sonrisa en esos hermosos labios lo hicieron sentir de todo.

Todos los días lo veía en ese sitio, hasta que entro a la cafetería y pidió un café oscuro sin azúcar; su voz era agradable, aterciopelada pero aguda, sus manos tan finas y su cuerpo blanco como la nieve.

Los meses iban pasando y siempre pedía lo mismo y se sentaba en la barra, sacaba un cuaderno y escribía todo el tiempo, me agradaba verlo, su expresión se suavizaba cuando lo hacía y en ocasiones volvía a sonreír.

Pero lo magnifico llego en el florecimiento de las flores de cerezo, estaba a punto de graduarse del colegio y corría hacia la estación del metro –cabe aclarar que el castaño vive cerca de donde trabaja- y él estaba ahí, con un traje gris y las flores iluminaban su rostro, se veía como un ángel que había caído del cielo y que en ese momento estaba perdido, me acerque lo más rápido que pude y sin pensarlo simplemente le hablo.

— Esta noche van a hacer un Ohanami, es una fiesta tradicional para ver el florecimiento, me voy a reunir con mis amigos y mi madre estará presente, ¿quiere venir y acompañarnos? — él se me quedo viendo, estaba con una mirada de interrogante dibujada en esos ojos, haciendo que los míos no se pudieron apartar — Puede venir con sus amigos, nos vemos en la tienda.

No espero a que contestara, salió corriendo pues la graduación empezaría en una hora y lógicamente no podía faltar.

Carla lloraba de la alegría, con sus amigos se abrazaban pues habían pasado por dolorosas situaciones en ese último año; Armin perdió a su único familiar su abuelo, que se hizo cargo de él cuándo sus padres murieron en un accidente siendo el un bebe, Mikasa y su familia perdieron a su hermanito antes de nacer y pues el cara de caballo, seguía siendo un idiota así que se debía festejar por graduarse y el castaño vio como sus padres se divorciaban.

— Eren hoy te ves más feliz, ¿ocurrió algo? — pregunto su amiga, con una hermosa sonrisa —

— ¿Recuerdas del hombre que te he hablado?, hoy "pude hablar" con él y lo invite a nuestra reunión de esta noche —

— Es una excelente idea Eren, así podrás acercarte más a el — dijo Armin, sujetando la mano de su novio el cara de caballo —

— ¿Tengo que ir con un cualquiera a nuestra fiesta de grado? — sentencio Jean —

— ¡Cállate Jean! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo —

Llegaron las fotos familiares y grupales, y de camino a casa le conté a su amada madre lo que había hecho, ella solo sonrió y dijo que esperaba que todo saliera bien, la amaba demasiado, lo había defendido de su padre cuando decidió contarles que le gustaban los hombres, este se había puesto histérico, golpeo tan fuerte al castaño que estuvo en el hospital una semana entera, sino hubiera sido por ella lo más probable es que lo hubiera matado.

Ayude a mi madre colocándose su hermoso kimono, y pues yo simplemente estaba con unos jeans azules rasgados en la rodilla y la blusa blanca haciendo que el color de mi piel caramelo resaltara un poco más, estaba nervioso, esperen muy nervioso.

Tomaron la canasta con la comida, pues Carla había sido una chef de renombre y aún era la más deliciosa que podía probar, iban tomados de la mano y cuando estaban llegando a la cafetería lo vio con el mismo traje de la mañana, estaba con dos personas más una mujer alta cabello rojizo y gafas y el otro era rubio y de ojos azules.

Sus amigos también se encontraban ahí y la pequeña Christa, salió corriendo y se le lanzo a los brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio a su novia alzarla, lo regaño, le dijo que no la tocara que era de su propiedad, al acercarme más lo salude.

— ¡OH! Enano, pero que amigo más apuesto te has conseguido — dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa —

— Cállate maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, ella es Hanji Zoe, es editora en jefe de novelas, él es Erwin Smith, presidente de la corporación de escritores — les extendió la mano, se presente con una gran sonrisa y pidió que los siguieran, la madre de ojos esmeralda presento al resto de los invitados —

Estaban llegando al hermoso y frondoso árbol, cuando esas hábiles manos lo detuvieron, se giró a verlo y volvió a sonreír.

— Soy Rivaille Acker…

— ¡Levi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no sabía que conocías a Eren — dijo su mejor amiga mientras llegaba tomada de la mano de Annie —

— ¿Lo conoces Mika?

— Claro, es mi primo, mi tía Kuchel se casó en Francia y pues hasta hace poco Levi vino a vivir aquí — explico con una sonrisa, me sentía como un idiota —

La velada fue muy agradable, Carla los felicitaba por el nuevo logro que consiguieron y los abrazaba a todos, pero esos ojos esmeralda no podían apartar la mirada del azabache, le llamaba mucho la atención, sus ojos decían todo lo que su rostro no mostraba, era serio, mal hablado y sobre todo un misterio.

No pudo ingresar a la universidad, así que empezó a trabajar tiempo completo en la cafetería y Rivaille iba todos los días y su rutina no cambiaba.

— ¿Señor Rivaille desea algo más? — pregunto con su usual sonrisa —

— Dame otro café, sino termino esta mierda la loca vendrá a fastidiarme en mi casa y enloquecerme — dijo frunciendo el ceño — Por cierto llámame Levi.

Asintió y empezó a preparar el café, hizo un hermoso gato en el mismo, lo que hizo que al verlo levantara su ceja y lo mirara intensamente. Pero se lo tomo lentamente; en esos meses le conto que era un escritor famoso, sus novelas tenían temática de terror y misterio, no hacia románticas porque ese tema le parecía una estupidez, así que al escuchar eso el castaño se resignó en decirle sus sentimientos.

Pero el día de sus cumpleaños eso cambio, su madre aparto la cafetería para todos los amigos del castaño y pasar un buen rato, y lo vio llegar tomado de la mano de una mujer muy hermosa, cabellos naranjas y muy sensual, Hanji y Erwin se acercaron a felicitarme pero su corazón ya estaba roto.

Trato de mostrar una hermosa sonrisa, como siempre, Armin me abrazaba haciendo que pelearan con Jean, todos se reían y gritaban diciendo que él me había conocido primero a mí y después si a su feo novio. A la media noche Carla se fue, diciéndome que tuviera cuidado al ir a la casa.

Bebimos, reímos y por supuesto intentamos bailar; sus amigos empezaron a irse, era tarde así que al final de la madrugada solo estaban la señorita Hanji, Erwin, Levi y esa mujer.

Les dijo que ya debía cerrar y regresar a casa, así que tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a salir; Hanji estaba muy tomada y esa mujer también, cuando estaba cerrando la escucho hablando con Levi.

— Vamos bebe, regresa conmigo a Francia, te haré feliz, podremos casarnos y tener bebes — su corazón volvió a quebrarse sabía que ya no podría ser reparado —

— ¿Quién te dijo que quería esa vida en Francia y contigo?, vete con ese idiota y déjame en paz, ya no siento nada por ti, ¡Erwin! Déjala en su hotel, acompañare al mocoso hasta su casa —

Al escuchar eso negó con fuerza y le afirmo que podía llegar solo, que dejara a su acompañante en el hotel que le escribiría al llegar, pero sus palabras se las trago el viento porque lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro.

Nunca soltó su mano, estaba nervioso y se detuvo al frente de la torre iluminada con su usual rojo, se giró y lo miro detalladamente.

— Etto, señor Levi, yo… yo puedo continuar solo y esa señorita debe estar preocupada por usted, debe solucionar sus pro…

Y esa mano blanca lo tomo de la nuca y sus labios fueron estampados con los de él, ese beso fue suave y con sabor a café, aroma a lavanda y unos latidos tan fuertes que pensó que su corazón se saldría, abrazo a Levi con fuerza, pues él le gustaba desde que lo había visto.

Esa fuerte mano lo soltó cuando el aire se hacía escaso entre nosotros.

— Mocoso de mierda, no me gusta verte con una sonrisa falsa y unos ojos tan opacos, me gusta como brillan tus ojos cuando me ven.

No sabía que responder, esas palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa, pues nadie en la fiesta se dio cuenta, solo él.

— Señor Levi, lo lamento, se lo iba a decir hace unas semanas, pero… pero usted dijo que no creía en el amor, así que me lo guarde, pero de verdad me gusta, quiero acompañarlo por el resto de su vida.

— Bien dicho mocoso y esa es la mirada que me gusta — beso mis labios pero ahora con más pasión, con su lengua empezó a acariciar mis labios, haciendo que soltara un suspiro y con ese acto introdujo su lengua en mi boca, recorría cada rincón, mi lengua buscaba la de él, porque cada vez que se tocaban el soltaba un gruñido bastante sensual, sin separarse de mis labios hablo – deja de llamarme señor y de tratarme tan formal, ahora soy tu novio.

Asintió y siguieron el recorrido tomados de la mano.

* * *

¡Hay! Levi era tan seco conmigo en esa época.

Pero ahora llevamos 5 años de novios, él tiene 30 años y yo 23, y estoy planeando su cumpleaños, quiero que se pueda relajar de su trabajo, llevarlo lejos de la ciudad y poder pasar una velada increíble.

— ¿Creen que le guste ir a un onsen? – pregunte a mis amigos, mientras almorzábamos —

— No le debe molestar siempre y cuando tú lo lleves, sería un caso diferente Eren si yo lo invito — afirmo Mikasa, llevándose un trozo de sushi a su boca —

— Porque no van a Kanto, mira este de aquí se ve muy lindo y la habitación privada es increíble — dijo Armin, apuntando con un dedo la revista que tenían al frente —

— ¿Al Annex Turtke Hotori? No es una mala idea.

Tomo su celular, haciendo la reservación del 23 al 26 de diciembre, pidio que fuera esa habitación que salía en la revista y que el 24 a las 10 p.m. les llevaran un banquete de cumpleaños y una torta sabor a frutos rojos, ya que era la favorita de Levi.

— ¿Bueno y cuando vas a comprar los tiquetes? — pregunto Mikasa con la mirada puesta en su mejor amigo —

— La verdad es que… es que tome un curso de conducción y ya me entregaron la licencia, mama me va a prestar su carro para estar con Levi.

— Quien se iba a imaginar que Carla, te apoyaría tanto, pero le agrada Levi.

Todos asintieron y vieron la sonrisa de idiota que se me formaba en los labios, al verlos pudo ver esa duda que recorría sus ojos.

— Voy a pedirle a Levi que nos casemos, las argollas también ya las tengo — y su sonrisa se hizo más grande —

— Quien se iba a imaginar que el amargado, estreñido de mi primo llegaría a tener una relación tan seria con mi mejor amigo.

Armin empezó a reír, viendo los pucheros que le hacía a Mikasa, porque de una u otra forma tampoco se lo podía creer.

* * *

Estaba desesperado, Hanji no dejaba de fastidiar y de vivir en mi casa, diciéndome que debía terminar el manuscrito o no me permitiría pasar navidad con Eren, quería matarla y mi falta de inspiración no me ayudaba.

— ¡Enano tengo hambre! —

— Mira loca de mierda — golpee tan duro el escritorio que una pequeña fisura se hizo en el — Me jodes desde hace semanas para que acaba tu asqueroso manuscrito, vienes y gritas todo el tiempo, me insultas en mi casa y tras del hecho me llamas de esa manera.

Vio cómo se empezaba a alejar de él, se veía el miedo en sus ojos pero esa sonrisa de mierda no desaparecía.

— Iré a conseguir el almuerzo de ambos — y salió corriendo —

Fue a prepararse un té negro, lo necesitaba de verdad pues el estrés que esa mujer ejerce en mi es mayor que cualquier otra cosa en la tierra.

Se sentó en el balcón cerrado de su apartamento, en el cielo ya se veían pequeños copos de nieve y solo podía pensar en el mocoso, tratando de hacer un muñeco de nieve, quería verlo, pero Hanji le prohibió la entrada a SU APARTAMENTO, fue ahí cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo, abrio Whatsapp y ahí estaba el.

—Mocoso—

Levi mira, hice un muñeco de nieve frente a la cafetería, cuando puedas ven a verlo.

—imagen adjuntada—

Por cierto, ¿el 23 puedo pasar a recogerte?

—Levi—

Que quieres hacer mocoso, sabes que no me gusta sentir tanto frio, ven a mi apartamento y hacemos algo.

Tu muñeco esta mejor que el del año pasado.

—Mocoso—

Jajajaja Me esforcé haciéndolo, pero gracias; iré hasta tu casa y vamos a hacer lo que tengo planeado, alista ropa, solo la necesaria.

Te escribo cuando salga.

—Levi—

Maldito mocoso, ¿haces planes sin mi consentimiento? Te golpearía pero necesito terminar esta mierda.

—Mocoso—

Te amo, que te rinda.

Esas palabras tenía que leerlas varias veces para poder seguir con el trabajo, ese mocoso le cambio la vida desde que lo vio y lógicamente le encantaba tenerlo debajo de él, rogándole por mas placer, despertar a su lado era el cuadro más hermoso que podía pedir.

Fue hasta su escritorio y con la idea de verlo dentro de dos días se sentía motivado a terminar esa mierda de manuscrito, necesitaba estar con él.

— Eren, llevaste las argollas, no pienso ir en metro para llevártelas — grito mi madre desde la cocina —

* * *

— Están empacadas, junto con la ropa y el dinero — baje lo más rápido que pude desde mi habitación, llegue a la cocina y bese la frente de mi madre — Cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar llámame, sé que a Levi no le molestara.

— Bebe, estaré con mis amigas y voy a estar con Mikasa y Annie, así que no te preocupes y trae a Levi con esa argolla en su dedo, ahora ve, te debe estar esperando.

Asintió y salió de la casa, manejar el carro de su madre era fácil y las vías estaban desocupadas, pues siendo fechas importantes, todos querían salir de la ciudad.

Llego a ese edificio de 24 pisos y presiono el último botón, recibiendo casi al instante la voz de Levi.

—Ya bajo Eren.

Estaba ansioso, quería que fuera el mejor cumpleaños, aunque él se había dedicado a decirme que no era importante y sabía perfectamente que no era de su agrado sentir tanto frío, pero para su deleite Levi se veía hermoso bajo la nieve.

Lo vio llegar con su pequeña maleta de viaje, corrió a tomarla y antes de seguir caminando lo beso.

El recorrido fue agradable, Levi se había quedado dormido al poco tiempo de felicitarlo por aprender a manejar, y le había dicho que termino todo esa madrugada, solo había podido dormir dos horas.

Sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su piel más pálida que de costumbre, el cansancio se había apoderado de él.

Al llegar al lugar era más bonito de lo que se había imaginado, la fachada estaba toda en madera y con su color natural, haciéndola ver rustica pero elegante, los arboles cubiertos de nieve se veían muy hermosos.

Despertó a Levi con cuidado, sabía que si se levantaba de mal humor podría llegar a golpearlo y déjenme decirles que son bastantes dolorosos, aunque la única vez que lo hizo fue porque lo asusto mientras trabajaba.

Al llevarnos a la habitación esta dejo impresionada a Levi, era muy amplia, la cama era King y los muebles de un tono negro y aunque sobrio para él era más que perfecto – no por nada sus muebles eran negros- abrió la ventana y ese hermoso arrollo ahora era una cascada de hielo, y claro está, quedo impactado cuando abrió la puerta del baño y vio un onsen en el, el calor lo hizo colocar una tierna y casta sonrisa.

— Quería que descansaras, y también poder celebrar tu cumpleaños.

— Vamos, entremos a darnos un baño, estoy cansado — pero antes de poder entrar llegaron con la cena, quedando satisfecho y sin pensarlo de nuevo quedo como una roca en la cama.

* * *

Levi estaba bastante relajado, le gustaba el lugar y no se quejaba del frío, así que se sentía feliz, porque sabía que había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

La nieve caía en cantidades y eso hacía que pudiera abrazarse más a Levi, veían películas y quería ver su expresión cuando llegara la torta y la cena a media noche.

Y fue gloriosa, sus ojos verdes oliva se iluminaron y su cara seria, formo una sonrisa tan tierna he infantil que hizo que se enamorara más de él y su sonrojo completo la noche.

Y las campanadas de media noche se hicieron presentes, así que sin dudarlo tome la cajita.

— Levi, Feliz cumpleaños — extendí la cajita y vi como una de sus cejas se levantaba—

La tomo y empezó a desempacarlo y cuando vio las argollas, se quedó mirándome y me la devolvió.

— Dilo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Si no lo pides adecuadamente, no poder darte una respuesta apropiada.

— ¿Levi… Levi… quie… quieres casarte con… conmigo? — estaba muy nervioso y tartamudeaba como un mocoso —

— Claro que si mocoso — extendió su mano y coloque la argolla en su dedo y el tomo mi mano y coloco la otra argolla en mi dedo —

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía, sintio las manos de Levi en sus mejillas y sus labios posarse en cada uno de sus ojos, lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía y le susurraba que lo amaba.

Me llevo hasta el baño y empezó a besarme, esos besos eran demandantes llenos de pasión y deseo, suspiro en medio de él y sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en mi boca, recorría cada rincón y mi lengua buscaba desenfrenadamente la de él, empezando una danza y cuando nuestros cuerpos exigieron aire nos separamos, pero una línea de saliva seguía conectándonos; la yukatas abandonaron nuestros cuerpos, las manos de Levi empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios empezaron a bajar por mi clavícula y ahí mordió tan fuerte que sangro.

— Auch, Levi, sabes que me duele que hagas eso, además ya todos saben que somos pareja deja de marcarme de ese modo — solo lo vi sonreír de lado y hay por Dios, podría dejarme morder de nuevo solo por volver a verla —

— Ven — me llevo hasta el onsen, se sentó, colocándome sobre el —

Sus labios se colocaron en uno de los pezones y empezó a estimularlo, cuando se retiraba de ellos sus dientes lo tomaban y jalaban de él; con una de sus manos masajeaba toda la extensión, se sentía muy bien le gustaba sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo y fue cuando sintió un dedo abriéndose paso por su ano.

— Levi, mas, necesito más de ti

— Ten paciencia mocoso, sino lo hacemos bien puedo lastimarte, así que tranquilízate.

* * *

Los gemidos de Eren empezaron a llenar el espacio, ya tenía tres dedos y el agua ayudaba a lubricar su entrada, el azabache empezó a besarlo y acomodo el cuerpo contrario sobre su hombría, llevaba semanas con las ganas de entrar en ese cuerpo acaramelado, de sentir su calidez y de escuchar esa voz.

Lentamente el cuerpo del castaño se fue fisionando con él, esa entrada de vez en cuando se apretaba haciéndole sentir corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo; cuando ya estaba completamente adentro, empezó con unos leves movimientos y mientras lo hacía besaba sus labios, sentía los gemidos en su lengua y sin pensarlo modio con fuerza su labio inferior.

El cuerpo del castaño se curvo y sintió como esa erección hacia contacto con la próstata del castaño.

— Levi, ahí, ahí, sigue — y con esto el castaño empezó a moverse con más fuerza —

El agua empezaba a hacer difícil el contacto, así que lo saco de ahí y lo coloco sobre las yukatas, subió las piernas del castaño a sus hombros y las estocadas que generaban eran más fuertes, con mayor precisión en ese punto que a Eren le hacía tocar el cielo.

Empezó a masajear la erección de Eren con mayor fuerza y sintió como esas piernas caían de su posición sintiendo en remplazo los brazos del castaño, llevando su rostro hasta el de él y empezó a besarlo con necesidad, Levi podía sentir todo el amor y cariño que su compañero le trasmitía, tomo con más fuerza las caderas y las embestidas hacían derramar lágrimas al castaño.

— Eren, carajo, te amo, eres un mocoso terrorista, entraste en mi vida y la cambiaste, maldición se siente muy bien dentro de ti.

Veía la sonrisa de su amante y vio como la argolla brillaba en esas manos acarameladas y detuvo sus movimientos.

— ¿Le…Levi, que ocu… ocurre? — Vio como el azabache llevaba su mano a sus labios y besaba cada uno de sus dedos y de ultimas el símbolo de su alianza y su amor — Te amare por el resto de nuestras vidas y si es posible hasta después de la muerte.

— Lo sé — y de una sola embestida toco la próstata de su amante y este se vino en medio de los vientres y al llegar al orgasmo apretó tanto que Levi se vino dentro de el —

Salieron de la bañera y Eren iba a continuar en la misma posición cuando Levi lo acostó y se posó sobre el dejando su pene en sus labios y sintió como él tomaba el suyo y lo introducía en su totalidad, llevándose con sus labios el pre semen que estaba saliendo de extensión, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la hombría del azabache y la llevo a sus labios, lo beso, y empezó a masajearlo y cuando escucho un pequeño gruñido lo introdujo en su cavidad.

Ambos atendían su erección y sabían que estaban a punto de llegar, así que se separaron y Levi se sentó en el vientre de su compañero.

— Quiero algo más de cumpleaños, pero para que quede en claro solo pasara en este día, ¿de acuerdo? Y será un secreto entre nosotros.

— Claro Levi, lo que quieras.

— Entra en mi — la cara del castaño paso de todas las tonalidades de rojos y sus manos sobre su cara, negaba y cuando quiso refutar, la imagen que su compañero le mostraba lo dejo atónito —

Esas blancas y perfectas manos estaban tocando su entrada, y un dedo ya estaba en su interior, asemejaba embestidas pero parecía dolerle y ahí se lanzó a ese ser que tanto amaba y coloco su lengua sobre el dedo y el ano, empezando a introducirla en él, el azabache se empezó a encorvar y cuando sintió la mano en sus castaños cabellos introdujo dos dedos más, colocando ahora su boca en la erección de Levi estimulándolo, haciendo que la excitación lo consumiera.

— Maldición Eren, entra ya — y así lo hizo, acomodo a Levi y se sentó en medio de sus piernas, alzo una y empezó a besarlo, mientras hacía eso empezó a entrar en ese espacio nunca antes tocado, y mucho menos profanado.

De una estocada entro en el interior de Levi y la sensación era increíble, vio la expresión de dolor así que se dirigió a su pecho y lo beso, subiendo lentamente, tocando con ternura sus pezones, acariciándolos y repartiendo besos en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, al llegar a sus labios hablo "-Te amo demasiado Levi-" y empezó a besarlo, en medio de ese sensual beso, sintió como Levi empezó a moverse.

Eren continuo con las embestidas, con las caricias, los jadeos de Levi eran exóticos, sensuales y en menos de nada empezó a golpear la próstata, el azabache empezó a tocarse su miembro y su pecho, haciendo que Eren siguiera.

Subió ambas piernas a sus hombros e ingreso sus rodillas debajo de él permitiéndole un nuevo Angulo de penetración.

— Te… en…enseñe bien mocoso — y vio al castaños sonreír —

— Levi ya… ya… casi acabo, ¿puedo terminar ade… adentro? — y el nombrado solo pudo asentir —

Fueron otros minutos llenos de besos, caricias y embestidas para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax, haciendo que a Levi se le durmieran las piernas y Eren alcanzara a tocar el cielo, saludar a todos lo que encontrara en el camino y regresar al lado de Levi, siempre le ocurría lo mismo.

Empezó a salir lentamente y Levi lo acuno como siempre lo hacía, acariciando sus cabellos y mejillas y repartiendo besos en su cabeza.

— Eso fue intenso, gracias Eren —

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi y que cumplas muchos años más— Vio esa sonrisa en el cumpleañero y lo beso de nuevo, haciendo que ambos entraran en un profundo sueño —

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les guste fue algo difícil de hacer pero creo que es un buen resultado.

Espero sus lindos RVW,

Ame las ama


End file.
